Along with the blooming development of the technology, an electronic device has already become an essential part of daily life. One electronic device usually comprises a number of circuit boards (printed circuit boards) which are received in the case of the electronic device. The foregoing circuit board is fixed on a fixing device by a fixing method using a number of screws. Thus, such fixing method which requires a large number of screws is very complex in process and consumes a huge amount of time for assembly and detachment. Referring to FIG. 4, a prior-art fixing device 3 of a circuit board comprises at least three locking posts 31. Three screws can be received in three tapped holes of the circuit board to fix the circuit board on the fixing device 3, so as to achieve the fixation of the circuit board.
However, as the foregoing fixing device fixes the circuit board using a large number of screws and locking elements, it not only complicates the process of fixing the circuit board but also consumes a huge amount of time for assembly and detachment.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a fixing structure to fix the circuit board on the fixing structure with a reduced number of locking elements, such that time consumed for assembly and detachment can be minimized.